Thirst for BLEACH
by usedheartOoO
Summary: Ichigo is having random blackouts but him and his friends can't figure out why... what could be causing them? More inside: AU Vamp Fic Mainly IchiRuki may contain yaoi later but not sure Don't like, don't read, don't care. WARNING: This is my first fanfic so please give me a break!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I would love constructive criticism, but not too harsh if you would! ;D But anyways, I don't think anyone will think this, but you know, for reasons and such, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Also, this is mainly an IchiRuki, but I might put in mild yaoi later, so probably T for safety, that and some violence and yes, but this is an AU vamp fic, if you don't like it, then don't care, just don't read.

**Chapter 1: A Strange Happening**

Another day in the lazy little town of Karakura, Ichigo staring out the window of his classroom bored and uninterested in whatever lecture his teacher was mumbling on about. All of the sudden, a wave of pain overcame him, forcing him to fall from his chair. Everyone turned back to look at the pained boy in shock. Chad and Orihime stood up and rushed over to their fallen friend.

"We'll take him to the nurse," Orihime stated with a worried brow.

As they were dragging Ichigo to the nurse, he wearily looked up at the neck of Orihime with an unsettling discovery; he wasn't looking at her but rather the tasty vein popping out of her neck as she helped Chad prop him up. _What the….?_ Ichigo thought_. Why would I be thinking…. _But his thoughts were cut off by another stab of pain, catching his already worried friends' attention.

"Hold in there Ichigo," the giant stoically said. _ If the always quiet Chad spoke up, I must look pretty bad…_

Once they got to the nurse, the worried pair sat the orange headed teen down and scurried back to class.

"I hope you feel better Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime explained.

The nurse came in with a rather unsurprised but concerned face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you're here for the third time this week! Haven't you had you had your dad check you out yet, I mean he runs a clinic for crying out loud!"

Ichigo's face turned hot as he sheepishly answered, "Yeah, but he didn't seem to find anything wrong either."

"Well, take one of these every 3 hours and you should be feeling good as new!"

As Ichigo started to head back to class feeling a little, but not much, better, the nurse called behind him, "And don't forget to tell your dad what happened again today, he needs to document it in case anymore symptoms show up!"

Before he reached his class, he made a quick pit stop at the bathroom, splashed some water into his burning face and stared at a disturbing image in the mirror. Everything looked normal at first glance but upon a closer look, he noticed something wrong with his eyes. His normal brown glowed a harsh gold and the white of his eyes turned a demonic black. Splashing more water on his in an attempt to clear his obviously fuzzy mind, he looked once more into the mirror, revealing his brown eyes once again.

_This day gets stranger and stranger….. _

After a semi-back to normal day, he walked home with his best friends, Rukia and Renji.

"What happened today Ichigo? You passed out again! Is something seriously wrong or what!?" Rukia looked up at him with big worried lavender eyes.

"Yeah really Ichigo, what's been up with you lately?" Renji raised a tattooed brow. "I promise guys, I guess I've just been tired or something lately, really don't worry about me," Ichigo explained.

Rukia and Renji shot each other a glance but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay Ichigo, see ya tomorrow! Don't forget we're going to the mall!" Rukia yelled at him as he walked off to his house. Instead of responding, Ichigo waved back at them letting them know he heard.

As he walked home, Ichigo wondered about the strange blackouts he'd been having. Was something wrong with him? Was he sick? He didn't feel sick, just the sharp painful headaches and then they disappeared after a few minutes. What was going on?

He didn't have time to finish his thoughts, a foot flew into his face, and he knew the cause.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" his man child of a dad exclaimed.

"Damn it dad! Cut that out! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Kurosaki Isshian face turned from crazy and frantic to worried and concern for his son.

"Is something wrong? You're always able to avoid my attacks…."

"Look DAD, I just had a long day at school and I blacked out again, so I was just thinking that's all. I'm going up to my room goat-face, follow me and you die." Ichigo warned his father that he wanted nothing more than to be alone. But the worried look on Isshin's face did not disappear. Deep down he knew what was going on with Ichigo, but he didn't have the heart to tell him just yet.

_Damn, _Isshin _thought, why now, why so soon? I thought we'd have more time before, before this….. Masaki, I need you now more than ever…._

Important! Character Info:

**Ichigo**: As of now, Ichigo is a regular teenager with no shinigami powers, wondering why he is having these strange blackouts… He is stronger than average humans but other than that he seems to be normal as of now…

**Orihime**: She is as she was before had any powers in the series, although her brother is still dead and lives on her own.

**Chad**: Also has no powers but the way him and Ichigo met remains the same.

**Rukia**: She is a normal human adopted by a powerful and wealthy family, the Kuchikis', and her brother Byakuya is very overprotective of her. Does she have any powers? Read more to find out…..

**Renj**i: Like Renji, he is a normal human as well but was still an orphan that grew up with Rukia, but was never adopted. Once he got older, he was able to move out on his own, much like Orihime. He has trouble holding down jobs, so he still gets his money mainly from the state. Much like Byakuya, he is very overprotective of Rukia and loves her as if she was his sister. Although there will be no soul society, he may or may not have powers…

**Isshin**: Ichigo's father is still pretty much the same as he is in the series, but has a dark secret he is keeping from Ichigo... what is the man child hiding?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**

_Finally I'm alone,…_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

**_Not quite there, Aibou,_** *evil cackle_* _

_W-what? Where are you?! Show yourself!_ Ichigo sat up in his bed, looking around to find no one there.

**_Wow, you are dumb, I'm in your head idiot!_** The voice spoke once more, sounding even more menacing than before.

"Who are you? How the hell are you in MY HEAD?!" realizing he was yelling at the top of his lungs, he calmed himself before anyone came up to ask him what in the world was wrong with him.

**_Like I said dumb,…_** the voice piped up again.

_SHUT UP!_ Ichigo thought back at it. Whatever this thing was, it was already annoying and Ichigo was worried he was starting to become schizophrenic or something….

**_No, you're not Aibou, I'm just as real as you are, now go look in the mirror….. _**the voice suggested to the freaked out teen.

_Okay….._ Ichigo replied to the voice with a skeptic tone.

He did as the voice said and walked over the mirror in his bathroom overlooking the sink.

T_here it is again, so I wasn't imagining it? _Ichigo stood there in shock, the eyes were back.

**_Yes, this is me, or rather you. The darker part I guess you can say, now open your mouth…. _**Ichigo could feel the voice internally smirking. Afraid and confused Ichigo listened to the demanding voice, doing as it said and opened his mouth slowly, revealing long, sharp fangs instead of his usual canines_. _

_What the hell, what is this?! What are these!?_ Ichigo shouted through his mind only to find no response than a disturbing cackle as the voice faded away.

With that, he slowly walked over to his bed, grabbed his pillow, and screamed into it as loud as he could. Unfortunately, even with the pillow masking most of the startling scream, the walls in his house were paper thin and his dad came running up the stairs bursting in the room.

"ICHIGO! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Isshin questioned him, obvious worry in his boisterous voice.

"THIS!" Ichigo shouted back, pointing to the elongated canines and demonic eyes. "Do you know about this?" he demanded to his father.

"Son, I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long, but let's go down stairs in the living room. It's more comfortable on the couch and this is going to take a while…" Isshin looked at his son, not frightened of him but rather the explanation he was about to have to give him.

"But what about-" Isshin cut him off, "Don't worry, your sisters aren't at home, Karin is at soccer and Yuzu is at a friend's."

The gold on black eyes slowly faded back into Ichigo's usual brown and white, but sadly the fangs still remained as they sat down on the couch.

"So… aren't you going to tell me what in the hell these things are?" Ichigo pointed again to his pointed teeth.

"They are called fangs, Ichigo. And you have them because, because you're a …. a vampire." Isshin looked at his beloved first child and only son to see Ichigo's very shocked, pale face.

"I'm a what now?"

"You heard me, Ichigo, you're a vampire."

From pale to red and furious Ichigo stood up, his arm arched back and hand clenched into a fist, aiming straight at his father. After a minute in silence, Ichigo lowered his fist and glared at his dad in not gold on black, but red on black eyes; even more frightening than before.

"How? HOW THE HELL AM I A MONSTER?" Ichigo screeched at the unflinching man sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry I never told you Ichigo, I really am, but you wouldn't have believed me anyway, and there was no other way for you to see this for yourself until 'he' finally awakened your inhuman half."

The pair was in silence once more. _He's right, I wouldn't have believed him. I mean finding out you're a mythical creature is pretty hard to believe, and I wouldn't of if I hadn't seen it for myself. Wait, did he just say 'he'? Could it be the Voice his talking about? Well, he said he'd tell me so I'll just let him explain… _

"Look dad, I'm sorry, but this is just a lot to take in. I didn't mean to get so angry." Ichigo apologized to his unmoving father.

"Sit back down and I'll explain everything from the beginning…."

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Hope you liked the second chappy, sorry it's so short but I figured Isshian's explaination would be better to have a whole chapter by itself. And, if I left it at a cliff-hanger, maybe more people would come back for more, MUH-HA-HA-HA-HA!

_Anywhoozles_, I hope to update this as much as possible, but with school starting, I don't know how often that'll be. ALSO! (in story related news…) some characters I might not add in, or barely metion, because some characters, I just don't like and since it's my fanfic I can right it however I want! (but seriously,) I hate people like Ishida, feather-eyed guy (don't even care to look up his name) and you know, just other people I personally don't like and think they suck. Sorry, but if you don't like that, you might want to read a different fanfic….

**REVIEW PLEASE!** But not to mean or harsh because this is STILL my first fanfic, so yeah, be nice pleaseXD

Hugs and love

~usedheartOoO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth is the Past**

_A Little Over Fifteen Years Ago…_

"Where are they Kisuke? We've been searching for hours!"

"Calm down Isshin, we'll find their hide out soon enough. We just gotta keep going, I promise!"

The two hunters were on the lookout for their evasive pray. They we're an easy bunch to catch, or find for that matter, but it was their mission; their responsibility to take these monsters down.

"Up ahead! There!" Isshin whispered/shouted to his comrade.

"Shhhh! Do you want them to know we're here?" Kisuke warned him. They were so close to finding the vampire's main lair and his dumb partner was about to blow their cover out of excitement!

They had made it; after years of the Hunters searching and searching, they found the main lair. The Hunters always had a hard time finding the sneaky bastards, due to their ability to lurk through the shadows; blending in with the night as if they were a part of the black void themselves. Every time someone got close, they lost the creatures. All the attempts up until this point had been futile. But the Hunters learned from their mistakes, they sent the best men in the secret organization. And they lived up to their infamous reputation. Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki were the best Hunters since the organization had started with the great fire and flame himself, Yamamoto.

Here they were, right in the mist of some of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world. Hiding behind a gorgeous plant display, Kisuke and Isshin observed the deadly graceful creatures. The Hunters had learned that vampires all over the world had gathered in the main lair that night to pick the pureblood princess' fiancé. All of the noble and powerful young vampire men had gathered to try to take the hand of the beautiful princess.

All the vampires had gathered together and suddenly became silent. The Hunters glared at each other wondering what in the world was going on that the bloodsuckers abruptly stopped their aristocrat chatter. But then, Isshin saw what all the commotion was about. The pureblood princess was descending down a golden spiral staircase, clad in an elegant long red evening gown laced with white. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the gown, her auburn hair swept up in a messy but well thought out bun and she wore long white gloves and shimmering heals. She was the most beautiful creature either of the Hunters had ever laid their eyes own. But unlike Kisuke, Isshin fell instantly in love with her; there was no way in the world that she was a blood sucking creature of the night. He thought she was an angel, only brought to reality by his moment killing partner who saw the awe-struck in his eyes. "Remember our objective Kurosaki," the blonde man reminding his comrade, no, his friend.

"Right…" Isshin sighed in disappointment. A women as striking and gentle as her couldn't be a monster but an angel sent down from the heavens.

But Kisuke was right; their mission was to observe the gathering and find information on the ever elusive purebloods. And this beauty right in front of them was one of them.

And just then, a powerful voice boomed throughout the corridor. "Welcome young patrons! Tonight we will celebrate the harvest moon and the coming of age of my lovely daughter, Masaki!" The voice had to of belonged to the vampire's leader; the Lord himself the pair had deciphered, but there was no way they could see him behind the planter.

"Shall we begin the nights' festives with welcoming our unwanted guests?" the Lord exclaimed to all his subjects. Kisuke and Isshian sank at the mention of the 'unwanted guests.' _So the purebloods are able to sense us huh_, Kisuke made a mental note, _this information will be useful in the future if we make it outta here alive._

"Come out and join us, will you Hunters?" the Vampire Lord boomed to the scared stiff men hiding in the shadows. The other vampires gasped at the mention of Hunters at their high society social gathering.

With their cover blown, they came out from behind the planter to face the Vampire Lord. They were surprised to see a man in his mid-thirties glaring at them with a self-assured smirk. He didn't look as old as he probably was, but the Hunter pair knew not to underestimate him just on looks.

"Well gentlemen, what brings you two to my humble gathering? We have not broken any rules set by the treaty, so why are you here?" the Lord questioned the two young men.

Kisuke was the first to speak, "Sorry, umm, … sir but you see, the Organization sent us here to see why so many vampires were gathering in one place. To ensure that your, kind was not planning a war on humanity." Kisuke took a much needed breath, relieved that they weren't killed upon being discovered.

What seemed like a million eyes were staring at them, judging their every _flinch_. "I see. Well, as you can see here we are not planning anything sinister. So you may take your leave. But know this, if the Organization plans on spying on us in the future, the tension between our races will be seen too; War will be eminent."

The Lord was waiting for a response, but before either of them could say anything, an unexpected voice quieted the room. "Father, why can they not stay? Shouldn't we show more initiative in order to promote peace between our races? After all, they have done nothing wrong but have a little understandable suspicions?" It was the princess. All eyes went to her as she smiled with a truly kind intention.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the crowd was surprised of their Lords response. "Ha ha ha," he chuckled, "Very well my dearest daughter, since this is your night I suppose I will honor your wishes. But if they show any sign of hostility I will not hesitate to kill them, understand?" He was dead serious about the last part but his daughter showed no fear as she nodded.

"Alright then gentlemen! Enjoy the party and what have you!"

~~~~~~~~XxXxX~~~~~~~~

Isshin and Kisuke decided to stay, after all, they basically got invited to the event; they could fulfill their mission without having to sneak around. However, while Kisuke was focused on the mission, Isshin was focused on the princess. To him, she was a perfect being; a God-sent from heaven to look over the earth. Pureblood vampiress or not, she was nothing short of a kind gentle being to him. She must have noticed him staring at her, because she glided right over to him as if she was floating on air.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Hunter?" the princess sweetly asked the stunned Hunter.

"Th-that would be wonderful Princess! Thank you! Oh, and my name is Kurosaki Isshin," he stumbled his words, nerves building up in his stomach, "And you look more beautiful than an angel, if you don't mind me saying…"

"Well thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. Shall we dance?" the princess blushed at his compliment. She wasn't use to humans, so receiving such a compliment, from a Hunter no doubt, was truly impressive.

They danced across the floor in an elegant embrace. Everyone's eyes were on the pair; a Hunter and the pureblood princess were dancing together. What an amazing sight!

Kisuke was skeptical at his friend's decision to dance with the Lord's daughter in front of the world's most powerful vampires, including the Lord himself! He admired his comrade's gutsy personality, however stupid it may be. The Hunter glanced at the Lord to see his reaction, but the Lord looked almost pleased…. _Could he be planning something?_ Kisuke's curiosity and scientific querying always got the best of him, but he reasoned that tonight was not the night to investigate the bizarre behavior. He was in a room full of vampires, after all. The Lord had warned them if they did anything suspicious, that he would have no problems eliminating them. So Kisuke decided to sit back and enjoy the lovely saki a pretty little waitress had brought over for him.

It was nearing morning and the 'party' was winding down. Isshin had spent all night talking to Masaki (as he was now on a first name basis, she had insisted upon), and learned what a wonder person she really was. There was no doubt in his mind that she was not one of the blood-thirsty monsters he had always fought. She was different. _I can't even begin to imagine I've fallen in love with a vamp- no she is a beautiful person inside and out._ Her being a vampire does not make her a bad person. It just makes her different from him. That's what Isshin decided on. And he would never go back on this decision.

A few days later, Isshin and Kisuke had finally made it back to the Organization's headquarters. They were to report to the head leader about their findings on the vampire's mysterious gathering. Once they reported the Head dismissed them to go on their way on a new mission. The Hunter duo was surprised that upon learning this information on the vampire's event, that he had ordered them to go back to the Lord and request to spend time with the vampire's and even learn their customs and way of life.

But the Head was in charge for a reason; his orders were not to be disobeyed. Kisuke seemed intrigued but was dreading the mission while his partner was obviously head over heels for the princess, he could barely contain his excitement.

The Lord was a bit surprised at first to learn of the Head of the Organization's request, but even more surprisingly was completely fine with it. He even let them stay in his castle and gave them standard vampire attire. Unknown to the Lord, his daughter was actually very excited that the Hunters pair was staying with them; or rather that Isshin was staying with them.

~~~~~~~~XxXxX~~~~~~~~

After a few long weeks of staying with the Lord and the princess, the Hunters had learned all of the ways and customs of vampires. They discovered that most of the vampires they encountered in their many battles were a resistance group known as the Espada, and among them were even a few other types of creatures such as werewolves and other shape shifters. They were the ones who didn't want peace with humans and waged the war between races. Their leader, Sauske Aizen, was a powerful necromancer, who had, among other abilities, the ability to raise the dead. This dead army of zombie-like creatures were known as Hollows. Each Hollow had a special ability along with different power level, due to the fact that they were all once vampires and other species when they were alive. But now, they were subjected to their master's will and Aizen was raising his army of the un-dead to overpower the vampire Lord and his nobles.

Once they learned this, they were to go back to the Head and report, however, Isshin had other plans. In the few short weeks that he had known her, he proposed to Masaki (and even went to the Lord himself to receive his blessing and he agreed!) The Lord saw the look in his daughter's eyes as she look at the now ex-Hunter (as he let Kisuke know that he would no longer be a Hunter and to spread the news to the Head as well) and decided that it was best for both factions if their wasn't only a paper treaty between them, but a couple willing to defy the odds as a symbol of unity. The Organization and the Vampire faction were no longer to be enemies, but actually became a joint army to combat Aizen and his spreading evil empire.

"And your mother and I wed at the most wonderful ceremony that you could imagine! But there still were skeptics of both parties that our union would join the two together willing to break the treaty by any means necessary, so the Lord had us secretly moved to a quiet little town, that just so happened to be Karakura." Isshin had wrapped up the long story to his bewildered son sitting next to him.

"So, mom was really a vampire? But not just any vampire, but a princess?" Ichigo stated rather than questioned his father.

"Yes son. She was. But she was a wonderful kind person. She was as generous as a saint and loved to help others in need. I hope that you think nothing less of her being a vampire."

"Of course not dad! It's just a lot to take in," Ichigo explained to his father, "Oh and by the way, what did you mean when you said she was a pureblood?"

"It means that she was the direct descendent of the first vampires to ever live."

"So,…. how old was she when you two met? You were in your late 20s and vampires are said to live a long time so…." Ichigo dragged on hoping his goofball father would catch on.

"Ha ha! You think your mother was a cougar! A perverted son I have!" the ex-Hunter laughed at his son's reddened face, " Actually, I was a couple years older than she was. Just because she was a vampire doesn't mean she was older than me. And she was born a vampire, just like a human baby, which meant she aged just like everyone else. The only difference was that she stopped aging, unlike humans. It was different for every born vampire, but she happened to stop aging at the age of 21."

"Wow. So, does this mean Karin and Yuzu are vampires as well? Will they awaken like I did?" Ichigo continued to question his father.

"It's hard to say, but from what Masaki told me, you had always had vampric blood, whereas the twins have never shown any signs. We always knew you were a vampire Ichigo, but didn't want to tell you until you were old enough," Isshin explained, "and those black outs you had when you were little was your vampire half acting on its own."

"What do you mean 'its' own?" Ichigo raised a worried brow.

"You are not the first hybrid amongst vampires and humans, but I am no ordinary human. I have Hunter's blood in me, meaning I have some vampiric abilities without being a vampire. It is said that Hunters were originally hybrids of purebloods and humans, and purebloods have very unique powers, compared to regular vampires. So we believe that your 'other half' was created as a byproduct of having Hunter and pure-blood in you. Kami, I wish your mother was still here to explain this to you, but know that you are no monster and you can learn to control your abilities. You may not be the first hybrid, but you are amongst purebloods and Hunters. You're special Ichigo. Learn to use that to protect the ones you love and don't let your instincts consume you."

And with that Isshin walked off leaving Ichigo to wonder in his thoughts. He knew his son would have more questions, but after hearing all that, it was enough for one night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day afterall…. The first day of Ichigo's vampire training.

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone! Hoped you enjoyed the chappy, and if you have any complaints, take it up with my butt!

Just kidding, if you have something you would like to point out to me, or something you would like to suggest, please review! Also, I didn't really proof read this chapter very well, knowing it needed to be sent out a.s.a.p. so there might be a few errors!

Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows so far! Love ya'll and I hope this chapter was long enough for ya this timeXD

I will put another character profiling in the next chap, so for now,

**Hugs and Loves, **

**~usedheartOoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

After that long night, Ichigo headed upstairs to his bedroom to contemplate the unbelievable story his father had just unfolded before him.

Once he reached his room, he plopped down onto his comfy bed already deep in thought. _I'm a vampire…. _He kept thinking to himself over and over again until, finally that eerie voice reared its disturbing tone. **_Ichigo…. or should I say aibou? Ha ha ha ha!_**The **thing** snickered inside Ichigo's already confused enough mind.

_Not tonight Voice_. Ichigo thought at the annoyance. _I'm not in the mood, okay? So just leave me the hell alone! _He had practically screeched at the creature residing in his mind, and he could tell that it was taken aback by Ichigo's sudden outburst.

**_No aibou. This is important. It's about you. And me. And your true identity. The thing had a surprisingly serious tone. _** Ichigo decided that he would listen to it, even if he really didn't want to. What's the worst that could happen?

Just then, Ichigo felt his world darken before him; he was no longer staring up at his ceiling, but the blackness of a deep abyss and a sensation of falling was upon him.

What the hell? Ichigo had never been more scared in his life. What was happening? But his questions were about to be answered as he fell onto sideways building.

"Where the hell am I anyway? The hell is wrong with this place?" Ichigo was thoroughly confused. The world before him was sideways…. From the glass skyscrapers to the sky itself. "Where ever I am, this place is super fucked up."

"**Hello, Ichigo. We finally meet face to face.**" Ichigo turned to meet an identical replica of himself, only something was… off. The clone had white hair instead of his bright orange, albino skin, and his eyes where black with golden orbs. And his clothes were exactly what he was wearing, skinny jeans and a T-shirt, only where Ichigo wore bright bold colors, the clone's clothes were black and white.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo baffled at the strange look-a-like.

"**Don't you recognize me? I'm you Ichigo. Remember? I'm that 'voice' inside your head. I'm the darker side to your light. I'm your instinct, the thing that drives you to almost to the brink of insanity before I bring you back**." The clone just smirked at him, an evil aura about him.

"My what now?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"**Your even stupider than normal**," his clone spat at him, venomously, "**Your vampiric self you moron! Must I explain everything?!**"

"Sorry, but I just found all this out not 10 minutes ago! I'm finding all of this to be too much ok!?" Ichigo shouted back.

"**Alright aibou. I'm sorry, k? I forgot how new this is to you. But first things first. I obviously know your name but you don't know mine. Allow me to introduce myself, I have no real name being apart of you, but you may call me Akuma.**"

"Akuma? You want me to call you a demon?" Ichigo was very skeptical of the creature before him.

"**Yes. I thought it was bad ass!"** the newly dubbed 'Akuma' cackled to himself at his ridiculous name, **"Now, you must know that just because I'm your vampire instinct does NOT make me evil, got that, aibou?"**

"Yeah, but what's with all the 'aibou' business? I mean, we just met right, and just because you may not be evil doesn't mean I can fully trust you."

"**You make a point. But you're going to have to trust me. I AM you after all. Are you saying you can't trust your own instincts Ichi?**" Akuma tilted his head slightly as if to mock his rather ignorant half.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ichigo was furious with this, this vampire thingy! No one was allowed to call him that, not after his mom died. That was her nickname for her precious son. He wouldn't let anyone, not even another version of himself call him that.

"**Oh? You mad? Ha! That's one thing about you I'll never understand. You're too conceded. You let no one in, not even yourself.**"

"…."

"**Look, I won't call you that if it upsets you that much you big baby," Akuma offered to the red-faced teen, who was about to punch him in the face, "now on with business. I brought you here to this place to-"**

Ichigo calmed himself enough to interrupt his new found 'partner,' "I was gonna ask you, where are we exactly? This place looks crazy."

**"Baka! I was about to explain that if you'd let me," **Ichigo shot him an apologetic glance, **"Now, as I was saying, we're in your mindscape, this my dear aibou, is the inner workings of your mind. This is where I am, unless you were to let me take control of our body….."**

"Our body? You mean my body!" Ichigo sneered at Akuma.

**"No Ichigo, we were meant to share this body, now shut up and let me finish! Anyways, because we were originally one person, your body and my body are one. I'm not sure why we are no longer one being, but somehow our personalities were split up somehow. Who cares, the point is you and are should be one and this body belongs to me as much as it does you. Of course, because you are the dominate being, I can't take over our body unless you let me or more likely, if you are in a very weakened state such as near death. Now, you may ask your stupid questions."**

"Ok, so we are the same person I get that. But that still doesn't mean I can trust you. If you're my vampire side, how will I know you won't go killing someone or harming my loved ones?"

Akuma looked pissed at Ichigo's last statement, and possibly hurt, "**Tch, how could you think that? I want to help you and your friends and family. I'm no monster Ichigo…."**

Ichigo saw the hurt in his eyes as he turned away. He didn't know that this, being could have such human emotions. Maybe he was a part of him after all….

"Look, I'm sorry, ummm, Akuma. I didn't know that we shared so much of the same interests. We still are separate beings after all, right?"

"**Yeah, you're right. I guess you wouldn't know that…. I keep forgetting how new this is to you. Just so you know, I've been in here this whole time, unable to communicate with you. It gets lonely…."**

And with that, Ichigo awoke from what seemed like a dream. But he knew in his heart it was real. Akuma was real. _Maybe having him around won't be so bad, I mean he'll be able to teach me and stuff, right?_

**_That's right aibou! _**He could practically see his vampire clapping with sarcasm mixed with actual excitement.

_Right, I forgot you can hear me… I guess I timed out?_

**_Something like that,… your brain has had enough for tonight. You need rest. Tomorrow, me and your idiot father will have to explain more to you, but for now, rest. If you think today was a big day, you're in for a rude awakening,…. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! _**

After Akuma's creepy laugh subsided, Ichigo decided to agree with him. He did need rest.

_What did he mean 'rude awakening'? Oh well, I'm too tired to think this shit out now… _and he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ha ha! Finally, a new chappy! Sorry for taking so long, consider it a combo of writer's block and starting school back up. Anywhoozles, hope this wasn't too short for ya!

**A little bit of an Author's Note,**

I did, (with a wonderful suggestion! ^.^) decide to name Ichigo's inner hollow Akuma, because Shiro is too obvious and Hichigo would make no sense since he is a vampire in this story, so I hope everyone likes the change in the name! If not, sorry, I like it, and It's staying!

**Words that might be important**: baka= idiot and aibou=partner (in the anime his hollow does actually refer to him as this at first, but later switches to 'king')

I was gonna do a character reference, but meh, maybe next chap. Too lazy now.

When will the next piece of awesomeness that is this story come out you are asking yourself wanting, no, CRAVING more! (ha ha, jk) but honestly, I hope that I can update fairly soon over the long weekend, but no promises, SORRY!

OH and although this isn't yaoi or anything, there is a little something going on between our beloved strawberry and his rather crazy half! SO there is that for you yaoi fans, but next chap, I PROMISE to incorporate the IchiRuki I originally said this story would be!

**_Untill next time…_**

**Hugs and loves, **

**usedheartOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I thought I owed it to people to let you guys know, I will be taking a break from this story for a while. I'm extremely sorry, but I haven't had time to write due to work and school that coupled with horrible writer's block. If anyone wants to take on this story in my absence, feel free. I don't plan on abandoning this story what-so-ever, but I don't know when I will be once again inspired and if anyone wants to take my story and make it their own, I would be honored. I do ask that if you do use any of my plot, please include me in an author's note, it would be much appreciated! ^.^

Anyways, sorry again people, but please do not lose faith in me! I have some ideas for some good one-shots, but this story will be in my heart as I try to figure out how to improve it and make it better!

**hugs and loves!**

**~usedheartOoO**


End file.
